Untitled GKM Fill 2
by gleekinkfiller
Summary: AU - Down on her luck, Quinn Fabray has found herself deep in the world of high class escort services. When she's hired for the night by transportation mogul Santana Lopez, she finds herself in for more than she bargained for.


**Title:** Untitled Glee Kink Meme Fill #2  
**Length:** 4,269 - complete  
**Prompts:** Santana has a g!p. Quinn is an escort girl. This is the best sex Quinn has ever had. Everything goes, but please no anal, vore, scat or animals. Bonus for rough sex and both of them getting off. Double bonus if Santana is huge and the biggest Quinn has ever seen.  
**Contains:** G!P, prostitution, mild dubcon (paid for sex), vaginal, oral, size kink, genital spanking, temperature play, bondage (scarves, wrist and ankle), D/s play, cumshot/creampie

**Author's Note: **I'm not an idiot, people. If I suddenly get 12 anon reviews in about the same amount of minutes on a story, I know it's just one person attempting to spam my review board. For the record, my policy on spam is this: I delete it. I don't care if it's a positive review or a negative one. If I suddenly get a flood of anon reviews with a very short period of time between them, I will delete _all_ of those reviews. You're welcome to leave a single review (or even two if there's character limits or something involved) on a chapter/story just like everyone else and I'll publish all of them, positive or negative. It's the spam I don't tolerate and, just in case the spammer is reading this: Sending a ton of messages pretending to be multiple people and begging me to continue a story will probably end up working to the opposite effect.

I'm sure some people will think I'm being snotty about this, but having to wade through all of the alerts FFN gives me via my iPod's wireless when I get spammed doesn't exactly leave me in a good mood.

* * *

Quinn flexed her hand around the grip of her rolling case as she watched the elevator numbers climb. It wasn't her first time to the penthouse suite at that hotel, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Or be proud of the reason she was going.

Or the fact that she likely wouldn't be wearing any clothes soon after entering.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the ceiling of the elevator, taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself for her night. She used to hope whoever was waiting for her would be gentle or maybe would just want companionship. After two years of pulling her case to expensive suites though, she'd learned that was rarely the case.

She was good at what she did. One of the best according to her handler. She was incredibly flexible thanks to years of cheerleading, intelligent, receptive and willing enough to take whatever role the client requested, and possessed enough stamina that she was often requested specifically by repeat clients.

It didn't help that she would still be walking out in the morning feeling dirty with a thick envelope in her coat pocket to take back to the firm though. She sighed as the elevator chimed softly and the doors slid open. Opening her eyes, she stepped out of the elevator and down the short corridor to the double doors of the suite.

It was a new client tonight and she was nervous since her handler hadn't been willing to give her any information beyond that the client had submitted the clean bill of health the firm required before sending any of its men or women out. She'd been pushed the hardest every time he'd held back details and she hated the uncertainty. Her heart pounded in her chest as she raised a fist to knock on the door.

She could just hear the soft sound of bare feet on carpet on the other side of the door before the handle turned and it opened. Seeing the beautiful Hispanic woman standing on the other side with an expectant look, she blinked in surprise. Her jaw worked for a moment before she could manage to swallow past the nervous dryness in her mouth and get any words out.

"I... I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room," she said softly, ducking her head to try and hide the embarrassed blush covering her cheeks.

"Are you Quinn?" The voice was husky with a soft rasp that sent a shiver down her spine.

She glanced back up at her, confused. "Yes... I came here to, um... assist a Mr Lopez?"

The chuckle was like fine brandy, warming her almost to the point of burning. "You mean _Santana_ Lopez. Not Mister. Don't make assumptions based on a name, _Quinn_." She stepped back, her tight skirt whispering against her thighs as she moved to let her in. "Well? Are you coming in to... _assist_ me or not?"

Quinn swallowed nervously, but nodded and pulled her case into the room as Santana shut the door behind them with a soft click. "What sort of services will you be requiring tonight, ma'am? I'm afraid I don't usually assist women, so I'm not entirely certain why I'm here..."

Slender hands pulled the case from her hand and maneuvered her to stand in front of the large mirror on one wall, soon followed by lithe arms wrapping around her from behind and undoing her silk blouse while a warm mouth fastened on her neck. "I'm sure what you're used to will work just fine." Santana pulled the blouse from pale shoulders, making the woman shiver as she sucked on the join of her shoulder and neck. "I'm different from everyone else."

"O-oh?" she whispered, letting the woman's tanned hands smooth over her bare stomach and slide up to cup her breasts, as her eyes closed. She let out a little gasp as thumbs suddenly rasped hard over her nipples through her bra, teasing them into stiff peaks.

"Mmhmm." It was the only answer she got as Santana sucked on her neck and watched her hands kneading her pale breasts in the mirror. "I requested the best," she whispered, leaning up to pull an earlobe in between full red lips as she undid the clasp joining the two cups together and moved just enough to let the strapless bra fall to the ground. "Beautiful..."

The word sent a shiver jolting straight to her core almost as quick as her nipples being caught between finger and thumb, pulling and twisting almost harshly. "Fuck," she hissed under her breath, shifting her weight to try and get some relief from the building heat between her thighs.

Santana smiled against her skin, a hand sliding down to work the fastening of her long skirt, sending it to join the rest of her clothes with a quick movement and leaving her completely bare to the woman's roving gaze. "Clean," she said approvingly, a brow raising as she reached down to cup Quinn's hot core possessively. "You are a professional, aren't you." It wasn't a question. "I hope you've got rope or scarves in that case of yours. Because I want to tie you up. I was told you were open to that."

It was far from her favorite activity, but she nodded. "Whatever the client wants," she murmured, causing Santana's other brow to raise to join the other.

"_Anything_? Well then." She stepped away and nodded towards the king sized bed. "Go on. Get ready while I see what's available to play with."

Quinn carefully kept herself from looking as she heard the snaps to her rolling case undo behind her. She crawled onto the bed and sprawled out in the center on her back, arms and legs spread as she looked up at the ceiling, pushing down the feeling of vulnerability at being so exposed. "I'm ready," she called softly.

"Not quite yet you're not. Close your eyes and keep them closed until I say you can open them."

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, repeating the mantra of _whatever the client wants_ over and over in her head. She felt the bed dip beside her and a faint scent of roses and cinnamon swept over her as she felt her arms being lifted and the familiar feeling of one of the silk scarves from her case being tied gently around her wrists before her arms were bound to the headboard. She was slightly surprised at how loose Santana left the ties - she was restrained, but she was fairly certain she could pull free if she tried - which was a big difference from the last client who'd tied her - a big shot lawyer from Texas if she remembered right.

"I want to make something clear before we start," Santana murmured as she finished tying her arms off and let her hands stroke down over Quinn's nude body, a finger slipping between swollen folds to flick her clit before pulling away. "We both know I've contracted the use of your body and services until tomorrow morning at no insignificant expense, but I don't force myself on anyone. If anything I want to do is too much for you, all you have to tell me is one of two things."

She tweaked a nipple with damp fingers causing Quinn to shudder before she continued. "If you want me to slow down but not stop, say _slow_. If you want or need me to stop, then say _stop_ or /ino/i and I will. You may be a professional and claim anything for the client, but I refuse to hurt a woman for my pleasure. Do you understand?"

Quinn didn't know why Santana was offering something she'd never been offered before - not even her first boyfriend who'd gotten her drunk and taken her virginity then knocked her up and left her to deal with the baby alone as a consolation prize - but she nodded. "I understand," she said softly, her voice raspy with arousal from Santana's touches.

"Good." The bed dipped again and she could hear the familiar sounds of zippers and cloth rustling indicating that Santana was undressing. The bed dipped again and a hot mouth closed on a nipple, sucking hard until she cried out softly. The mouth disappeared and Santana's voice came again. "Open your eyes and look at me, Quinn."

Opening her eyes, she turned her head, only to gasp in surprise as she took in Santana's nude body for the first time. Her eyes slid down her neck to marvel at the heavy globes of her breasts before slipping over the smooth lines of a stomach nearly as muscular as her own before finally stopping at the cause of her gasp.

Eight proud inches of thick, heavily veined, and definitely uncircumcised penis. The foreskin a pronounced ridge behind the thick head and not a trace of hair anywhere in sight as it curved down towards the testicles that sat tightly at the base. Santana's fingers were gently stroking it's length as she waited out Quinn's reaction, causing a drop of precum to well from the tip.

"You...you're," she stumbled, shocked and unable to pull her eyes from the biggest cock she'd ever seen. "Y-you're _huge_," she finally mumbled, unable to come up with anything else.

Santana laughed dryly. "How observant." She look at Quinn for a long moment. "Do you want to stop? Now that you know? You can. I won't hold it against you."

Quinn shook her head, licking her lips. "N-no... No," she repeated more firmly. "You're my client, Ms Lopez. Whatever you want. I belong to you until morning."

One perfectly plucked black brow rose curiously but she nodded. "Good. I'm going to finish tying you now."

Moving on her knees to crouch beside Quinn, she ran her hands down one long, pale leg before tying a scarf at the ankle. Quinn shivered at both the touch and the feeling of the thick line along the underside of Santana's cock rubbing against her thigh as she worked.

"I was told you were flexible," Santana murmured as she worked. "Tell me if it's too much."

That said, she proceeded to kneel between her legs and slowly raise them higher and higher until her toes were pointed towards the headboard with her legs spread apart. When Quinn didn't protest, she leaned forward, pressing on the back of her thighs with her upper body, the head of her cock just barely stroking Quinn's swollen outer lips and making her whimper. Smirking, Santana tied her ankles to the headboard so Quinn legs were stretched back over her body, her thick thighs pressing into her breasts and her folds gaping open.

"Such a good little slut," she murmured with a smirk, reaching down to gather some of the copious arousal dripping from Quinn's core and slide it up and down her shaft. "Worth the extra three grand and that STD test to be able to barebacked you. I can't wait to shove my dick in you and feel you clamp down on me."

She suddenly thrust three fingers into Quinn without any warning, making her cry out in surprise, but she didn't say anything. Watching her carefully, Santana pumped in and out a few times before pulling out and trailing her dripping fingers down to Quinn's asshole. "Whatever I want, huh?" she asked, press the tip of one finger into the tight pucker.

Quinn whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut but nodded and did her best to arch her back and make it easier for Santana to access her ass. Despite her outward efforts though, she still noticeably clenched, subconsciously begging for that to not be part of the night. "W-whatever the client wants, ma'am..."

She shook her head. "No. I don't think so." Quinn nearly sighed with relief as she relaxed back into the bed. Santana wiped her sticky fingers off on the bed and lined herself up with Quinn's entrance, her thick purplish head stretching her with just the tip pressing in. "Remember. _Slow_, _stop_, or _no_. I might have paid for you, but I won't rape you."

Quinn nodded jerkily, trying to keep her eyes closed as her muscles twitched in anticipation of the biggest dick she'd ever seen splitting her open. Santana snorted and reached down to grab her thighs hard before shoving her full eight inches roughly inside, the head bottoming out on the cervix before Quinn's vagina could stretch to accommodate her size. She cried out, a tear trickling down her cheek from the surprise pain, but she didn't say no.

Encouraged by the lack of protest, Santana pulled her hips up to get a better angle as she knelt before her and set up a punishing pace. Quinn's whole body rocked into the bed, her head thumping against the pillows set between her and the headboard and soft cries marking the bottom of each thrust. As her body managed to adjust, those cries turned from pain to pleasure.

"Fuck," she gasped, her breasts sending jolts of sensation to her core as Santana's fucking her rubbed her legs roughly over them. "C-close..."

"No," Santana said, pulling out suddenly and getting off the bed to walk across the room and pour herself a glass of water, her proud dick glistening with their combined fluids.

"B-but, Ms Lopez!" Quinn begged, her body humming and desperate for climax but unable to do anything about it in her bound state.

Santana shot a glare at her. "You'll come when _I_ and not a moment before. Understand?" Turning to the case as she sipped her water, she poked through the carefully organized collection of sex toys. "Let's see here..." She picked up a set of labia clamps and looked over at Quinn with a slightly surprised look. "Seriously? You're into some freaky shit, Quinn."

Dropping it back into the case, she walked back over and sipped her water as she looked over Quinn's quivering body. Taking a ice cube between her lips, she smirked and set the glass down on the nightstand before crawling back on the bed. Stretching out she pressed cold kisses on Quinn's stomach before sucking her clit between her lips, rolling the ice cube over the sensitive bundle before sucking hard with the ice pressed against her with her tongue. Quinn cried out, arching her back as best she could with her legs tied and pulling on the scarves tying her hands to the bed.

"Like that, hmm?" Santana mumbled around the nub in her mouth Before sucking her again and rubbing her erection against the bed to provide a little relief. She alternated between direct contact with the ice and lashes with her cold tongue until the ice melted and Quinn was a quivering mess teetering on the edge of orgasm again.

She pulled away again, making Quinn cry out as she knelt in front of her and drew her whole hand through the other woman's sopping folds, soaking her hands before wrapping her hand around her dick and starting to stroke from the base to the head, stretching the foreskin up over the head with each stroke. She watched Quinn looking up at her, her mouth gaping open as she panted for breath, breast pressed down by her legs, and stroked herself faster. Her hips began to jerk into her grip as she bowed forward, letting go in thick white ropes of cum splashing over Quinn's stomach and thighs with a grunt.

"You'll still get yours," she mumbled when Quinn whimpered in protest, leaning up to undo Quinn's legs from the headboard only to tie them to the footboard. "Don't worry. I've still got plenty left in me."

"Can I come?" Quinn begged softly as Santana leaned down to start sucking and biting at her breasts, sending jolts directly to her sensitive core as she tried to arch up into her. "P-please..."

"You can when I _say_ you can," she growled, her hand coming down in a sharp swat on Quinn's tender core, making her jerk and let out a sharp scream. "Oh... you _like_ that?" She slapped her again, a little harder.

Quinn jerked against her restraints, her head pressing back into the pillows as her mouth opened in a silent cry. Santana slapped her again, watching her in fascination as she seemed to get even wetter than before. "M-ms Lopez!" she cried in a strangled voice, "_Please_!"

"Not until I've gotten everything I want from you," she said, getting up and straddling her head and leaning towards the headboard so her already semi hard again dick rubbed against her lips. "Open up and give it to me."

Quinn took a shuddery breath and licked her lips, swallowing before opening her mouth to let Santana push inside. She gagged slightly, not having the lack of gag reflex some of the other girls at the firm boasted, but relaxed when Santana pulled out to let her catch her breath before sliding in again. She did her best to suck her, her lips stretching almost painfully to get around the woman's massive cock as she lathed her tongue along the sensitive underside.

Santana groaned, holding onto the headboard and rocking her hips into Quinn's mouth, her balls slapping against her chin as she slid into her throat. Her sensitive head slid over the ribbed inside of Quinn's throat, bringing a low moan of pleasure from her as she fucked her mouth. Despite her recent orgasm, it wasn't long before seeing those beautiful pink lips take everything she had had her trembling on the point of orgasm again.

"If you don't want to swallow me, you'd better blink twice now," she gasped, staring down at Quinn. Quinn just stared back, her eyes closing in one slow blink as she swallowed hard against the cock filling her throat.

Santana let go with a low groan, her hot cum splashing against the back of Quinn's throat as the woman swallowed it down. When she pulled out, Quinn gagged again, but quickly controlled it, licking her lips for the stray bits of cum that had escaped. She looked at Santana, panting and flush with arousal.

"You tasted better than I thought you would," she said. "The last uncut guy that fucked me tasted like shit."

Santana's eyes narrowed and she reached down to twist Quinn's nipples hard, making her cry out. "_Don't_ talk about other guys fucking you on _my_ time," she hissed. "You belong to _me_." She leaned in and sucked on her neck hard, leaving a mark that she knew she'd pay extra for. "You're _my_ dirty slut until the sun comes up, understand?"

"G-god!" she cried, writhing under her, unsuspecting when Santana quickly untied her and flipped her over on her stomach then gave her pussy a sharp slap. "Ah! Yes! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Fucking right you won't!" Santana growled, pulling her up on all fours before stroking herself hard again and shoving her massive cock into Quinn to the hilt. "I'm going to fuck you until you can barely walk out of here in the morning and I will be _damned_ if you remember another guy after being with _me_."

She began postponing into Quinn, the other woman having to reach up to grill the headboard desperately to keep from slamming her head into it. The sound of her balls and hips slapping against her cunt and ass filled the room accompanied by the wet sounds of their joining and their grunts and moans. She reached around to squeeze and pinch Quinn's tits and clit, making her jerk and writhe on her cock.

"I want you to come on my dick, Quinn," she finally panted, most of her focus in how hard she was fuck the call girl.

It was all she needed. The first time Quinn came, she nearly lost awareness. The second climax thundered down on her before she even finished with the last one. When the third hit, she was barely hanging onto consciousness - only Santana's arms around her as she kept pounding her kept her upright as her body fought to keep up with the other woman's endurance - her climax a shuddering gush of fluid over the bed beneath them.

She'd never experienced sex like with Santana before. The bizarre mixture of tenderness and roughness, dominance while allowing her more control than she'd ever been given outside of a submissive client, and the way her huge cock stretched her and seemed to rub over _exactly_ the spot all the other guys she'd fucked seemed to miss combining to lash her to higher levels of pleasure than she'd ever managed to achieve before. She felt strangely care for at the same time she was being treated as the woman's possession - a toy to be used as hard as necessary - and it made something she thought she'd given up long ago with her daughter flutter to near life in her chest.

When her fourth orgasm hit her with almost violent force, making her scream and go completely limp in Santana's arms, Santana wasn't far behind. She gasped out Quinn's name as she felt her go limp, shooting her final load deep into her womb. Feeling drained after three climaxes in one night, she slumped down onto the bed, pulling Quinn with her and curling around her, her dick slowly sliding out of her tight channel with the mix of her semen and Quinn's juices as it softened.

It wasn't like her to cuddle the women she hired to pleasure her after sex. But it also wasn't like most women to not just suck her off and leave with their money. Quinn was different. She didn't run. Didn't resist Santana's desire to tie and dominate her. She took all of her and didn't complain once.

It had surprised Santana - growing up the way she was and learning to carve her own place in the world as the heir to her father's transportation business, someone as willingly submissive with her as Quinn had been was surprisingly hard to find - so her reaction wasn't usual. She pulled Quinn's limp body tightly against her and nuzzled her sweet smelling blonde hair - aloe, she thought, and maybe jasmine - before falling asleep, content in her nudity with someone else for the first time in a long time.

* * *

When Quinn first woke up with the morning sun just beginning to brighten the sky, she felt safe, snuggling back into the warmth of the arms that held her. Then she looked around and realized it wasn't her roommate - another member of the firm, a girl from New York named Rachel who had an almost disturbing tendency to want to cuddle - but a _client_ and she'd actually _fallen asleep with them_. And it had apparently been _hours_.

She nearly had a panic attack trying to get out of the bed. God only knew what could have been done to her while she was asleep and she was nearly late reporting back in besides. She grabbed frantically for her clothes after getting out of bed as Santana stirred.

"Wha...?" The sleep muzzied voice of her client made her freeze for a half second before snapping her bra closed and yanking up her skirt. "What? Quinn? What's wrong? Where are you going?" She sounded confused, almost as of she'd forgotten the arrangement.

"I was only yours until dawn." She pointed at where the sun was peeking over the skyline through the windows. "That was the arrangement. You paid to use me until then."

"Do you have to go?" she asked softly. Quinn risked a glance and immediately regretted it seeing the sad resignation in the woman's eyes.

"I'm a whore," she spat bitterly, unable to keep her self-loathing for her profession out of her voice in that moment. "You paid to fuck me and I gave you everything you wanted. Whatever the client wants. Now the job's over and I have to go. That's how it works, Ms Lopez."

"I know," she whispered, laying back down and pulling the blanket over her head - she had almost managed to convince herself that it wasn't just a job for the beautiful blonde and she cursed herself for being a fool. "Your," there was a hesitation and a strange sound that was almost a swallowed sniff, "your money is on the desk in the white envelope. There should be enough to cover everything."

"Very good, Ms Lopez." Quinn closed her eyes and pushed down the pained fluttering sensation in her chest as she finished dressing and started packing her suitcase. "I hope you'll rate my services as satisfactory on the survey the firm will call you with later today."

"Whatever," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the blanket. "Don't forget to lock the door behind you."

"Of course, ma'am. It was a ...pleasure being able to assist you last night," she said, hesitating before offering a hopeful _maybe we can do this again sometime_ like she did with her regulars.

Instead she just snapped her case shut and grabbed the envelope on the way out, carefully locking the door behind her. She didn't look up as she walked away from the hotel, ignoring the demand of her heart to do so. She just flagged down a cab and got in.

It was just a job, she reminded herself. Santana Lopez was just a client. It was just another night of work. Just like any other client or night.

Now if only she could figure out how to believe it.

**The End**

**Question: Would anyone be interested in reading a more developed story involving this? More of a sequel, I suppose, with some backstory about how Quinn got to this point and, of course, lots more Quintana goodness. Just curious.**

**Just so folks know, there _is_ a sequel. It's UGKMF#2 Spinoff. You don't have to keep asking for one, I promise. ^_^;  
**


End file.
